Not an Ordinary Love
by SitaNN137
Summary: Summary: teruntuk kamu yang kucintai namun mencintai orang lain. Cinta yang tak biasa seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk sahabat dari sahabatnya sendiri. Lee Sungmin, pemuda tertutup yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Namun, Sungmin menyukai sahabatnya yaitu Lee Donghae, sedangkan tanpa ia ketahui Kim Ryeowook -sepupu Donghae malah mencintainya./ KyuMin Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT AN ORDINARY LOVE**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook dan cast lain akan menyusul^^**

 **Genre : Drama, School-Life**

 **Gender : BoyxBoy (YAOI)**

 **Warning :** **DLDR!**

 **Cerita pasaran! Awas hati-hati bosen :'v**

 **BAB 1**

 _ **"ketika aku melihatmu, aku tersenyum. Meski kau tak pernah melihat kearahku, aku akan selalu melihat kearahmu"**_

 _ **Dari seseorang yang mencintaimu tanpa mengharap balasan**_

Kriiing~

Suara jam berdering nyaring di sebuah kamar yang berukuran tak cukup luas dengan keseluruhan ruangan bercat Pink. _Pinky lovers_ adalah sebutan untuk dirinya. Meski ia acap kali mendapat ejekan dari teman-temannya karena selalu mengenakan benda apapun berwarna pink, toh ia tak akan marah. Karena sesuatu yang ia suka akan selalu ia suka. Tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan.

Sebuah tangan menyembul dari balik selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hangat sekali hingga ia merasa enggan untuk berpisah dengan selimut pink kesayangannya. Tangan tersebut bergerak gusar mencari benda perusak mimpi indahnya yang ia rajut susah payah semalaman.

Tak

Ia sengaja melempar jam bekernya hingga tak mengeluarkan suara lagi. Didalam selimut ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia sudah memiliki cadangan jam lain di dalam lemarinya. Jadi ia tak masalah jika harus mengganti jam yang kini telah rusak itu.

"LEE SUNGMIN! BANGUN ATAU IBU AKAN SURUH DONGHAE UNTUK PULANG SEKARANG?!"

aahhh! Ibunya -Lee So Ra memang selalu mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, tidak tahukah sang Ibu jika ia begadang sampai jam 1 hanya untuk memahami Bab Logaritma? Dan itu pun belum ia pahami separuhnya! Kapasitas otaknya memang tak sebesar teman-temanya, bisa dikatakan ia 'pas-pasan'. Oleh karena itu ia selalu berusaha keras agar ia terlihat sepadan dengan yang lain. Ia lemah, tapi ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang lain. Karena ia tak suka di pandang remeh, di rendahkan, dan di pandang sebelah mata. Ia teramat membenci hal tersebut.

Jam bekernya berbunyi saat pukul 6:00 tepat dan mungkin sekarang telah lebih 5 menit. Masih terlalu pagi untuk dia bangun dan pergi ke sekolah. Memang dasarnya si Ibu suka mengganggu tidurnya dan memaksanya bangun pagi hingga -

"KYAAA! IYA AKU BANGUUN!"

burung-burung yang tadinya sedang bercengkerama damai di dahan pohon di dekat balkon kamarnya sontak terbang berhamburan tak tentu arah setelah mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Laki-laki bertubuh mungil dengan wajah bulat, bermata foxy, hidung mancung dan bibir merah muda segar seakan menjadi paduan yang pas.

Senyuman manis bak lengkungan pelangi itu begitu mempesona. Suara tenornya menjadi ciri khas nya. Berkat suara merdunya ia bahkan seringkali menjadi wakil dari sekolah untuk mengikuti kompetisi bernyanyi yang di adakan oleh berbagai ajang. Mulai dari tingkat sekolah hingga kota.

Matanya terbuka lebar saat sang Ibu mengatakan sebuah nama keramat baginya.

'Donghae' nama Indah yang selalu bisa menggetarkan hatinya. Nama seorang laki-laki yang 5 tahun berteman akrab dengan dirinya, bukan teman lagi. Tapi sahabat. Sahabat specialnya, ya Sungmin mengaku jika ia memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Donghae, tapi perasaan tersebut ia pendam dalam-dalam, ia tak ingin Donghae sampai tahu. Bisa-bisa persahabatan mereka akan kandas jika Donghae sampai tahu. Dan Sungmin tak ingin hal itu terjadi, sama halnya ia menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri kedalam lubang hitam yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Ia gusar, sang Ibu memberitahu jika di dibawah Donghae telah menunggunya? Dia bahkan belum mandi. Dengan asal ia melipat selimutnya dan mengenakan sendalnya tergesa-gesa. Sedikit berlari ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan mandi kilat.

Pintu putih yang sempat tertutup itu kembali terbuka. Sebuah tangan menyembul dari dalam pintu kamar mandi dan meraih handuk pink yang tergantung di sebelah pintu. Lihatlah betapa gusarnya dia.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar besar dengan gaya eropa terdengar sebuah siulan. Siulan yang bernada itu menambah warna di pagi harinya. Dengan girang ia meraih dasi merahnya dan mematut penampilannya di depan cermin besar yang memantulkan dirinya dari atas sampai bawah.

Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. Sedikit merapikan surai coklatnya ia pun menjentikkan jarinya tanda selesai.

Drrrtt

Kegiatannya terinterupsi oleh sebuah vibra yang berasal dari tepi ranjangnya.

Ia pun melangkah mendekati ranjang nya dan membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk.

Ternyata dari sahabatnya.

 _'Kyu, aku mau meminjam catatanmu'_ begitulah bunyi pesan singkat tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. Bukan hal yang baru jika sang sahabat meminjam catatannya. Sebenarnya bukab meminjam catatan lebih ke menyalin pekerjaan. Dengan otak jeniusnya ia selalu menjadi tempat contekan sahabatnya tersebut.

 _'Sorry Hae, aku akan berangkat telat hari ini. Bersenang-senanglah dengan hari ini kkkkk'_

Kyuhyun tak henti terkikik geli melihat pesan yang baru saja ia kirimkan kepada sahabatnya. Lee Donghae, pemuda bertubuh kekar namun tak terlalu tinggi, wajah yang tampan tapi Kyuhyun masih mempercayai jika dirinya lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan Donghae. Otak Donghae pun tak sepintar dirinya, boleh lah ia berbangga diri atas hal tersebut.

Donghae adalah ketua tim basket, dia adalah 'ace' di timnya. Tak pelak hal itu membuat dirinya memiliki banyak fans, meski mereka bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki hal itu tak menutup kemungkinan mereka lebih memiliki ketertarikan kepada sesama jenis daripada lawan jenis. Namanya juga sekolah khusus laki-laki, mana ada perempuan bersekolah disini? Kecuali staff sekolah dan guru-guru tentunya.

Hari ini ia sengaja terlambat datang ke sekolah, bahkan kemarin lusa ia sengaja meminta ijin kepada Bu Yuan, guru Matematika killer yang mengajar di kelasnya pagi ini. Sempat mendapat tentangan dari guru bersurai pendek rapi khas Bu Yuan. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika semua keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Ia rela menerima tantangan Bu Yuan untuk mendapat nilai 100 di ulangan mingguan besok. Tak sulit untuk mewujudkan hal tersebut, mengingat banyaknya prestasi yang ia torehkan di berbagai ajang perlombaan antar sekolah yang membuat dirinya menjadi murid yang di bangg-banggakan oleh para guru.

Ketampanannya menjadi modal utama disamping otak jeniusnya. Tak sedikit pula murid dari sekolah lain yang mayoritas perempuan selalu rajin menyapanya diluar gerbang sekolah. Bahkan ia kerap mendapat hadiah dari para fansnya saat ia berulang tahun atau saat hari valentine tiba.

Namun, sampai saat ini ia masih sendiri. Bukannya tidak laku. Ia mencintai seseorang, seseorang yang manis, dan tertutup. Ia bahkan menyukai sosok tersebut selama kurang lebih 1 tahun. Ia selalu melihatnya, tersenyum di tempat ia bersembunyi dan menyaksikan sosok Indah itu dalam diam.

Hari ini ia akan memberanikan diri. Keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan membuat dirinya 'ada' di depan sosok itu. Ia tak ingin membuang waktunya lagi, sudah cukup ia menjadi pengecut selama 1 tahun, dan ia tak ingin waktunya terbuang sia-sia lagi.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

mata bulat _foxy_ itu berpendar. Mencari sosok yang membuat dirinya begitu semangat pagi ini. Sambil mengaitkan tas selempang di bahunya ia turun dari anak tangga yang menjadi penghubung lantai bawah dan kamar atas. Menjumpai sang Ibu yang tengah mengaduk kopi di mug putih. Aroma khas kopi menguar begitu nikmat, namun sang Ibu malah menyodorkan segelas susu.

"Kau mencari Donghae?" tanya So Ra sambil menyembunyikan senyuman evilnya. Sebenarnya Donghae tidak kemari, tapi jika dia menggunakan Donghae sebagai alarm khusus untuk Sungmin, pasti akan berhasil seratus persen. Dan itu terbukti pagi ini.

Sungmin meraih gelas berisi susu pemberian Ibunya, menenggaknya hingga tersisa setengah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya menelisik ruang tamu, namun Donghae tak pula berada disana.

"Apa Ibu benar-benar menyuruh Donghae pulang?" tanya Sungmin polos. Ia bahkan tak mengetahui jika sang Ibu mengulas lengkungan lebar di bibirnya. So Ra meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menarik salah satu kursi dan mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk.

Sungmin menurut. Ia menempatkan pantatnya disana. Sambil menunggu sang Ibu menjawab pertanyaanya mengenai Donghae.

"Sebenarnya.." tangan keriput itu meraih satu lembar roti diatas meja. Sungmin masih menunggu. Tangan itu kembali meraih pisau dan membuka selai strawberry.

"Aku mau yang Coklat" cegah Sungmin.

Sang Ibu menurut, ia mengoleskan selai coklat diatas selembar roti tersebut.

"Cha, sekarang habiskan sarapanmu. Sayang" lapisan selai coklat itu tertutup lagi dengan satu lembar roti. Meletakkan roti itu dihadapan Sungmin yang masih terdiam.

Sungmin berpikir, apa Ibunya sudah pikun?

"Ibuu~ aku bertanya. Apa Donghae disini?"

So Ra mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rupanya jagoan manisnya ini sangat penasaran. Ia paham mengingat Sungmin dan Donghae berteman cukup lama, tak pelak jika Sungmin dan Donghae selalu mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain.

Sang Ibu kembali menyeduh kopinya pelan lalu berhenti.

"Ibu tadi berbohong. Hahahhaa"

So Ra tak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah menajdi cemberut. Putra semata wayangnya itu memang menggemaskan, apalagi jika sedang cemberut seperti itu.

"Ibu menyebalkan!" sungut Sungmin. Ia melahap roti buatan ibunya dengan bersungut-sungut, sang ibu ternyata hanya memanfaatkan nama Donghae untuk membuatnya bangun. Hal itu sangat menyebalkan! Bukan hanya karena ia harus bangun pagi, tapi karena harapannya untuk di jemput Donghae kandas begitu saja akibat bualan sang Ibu.

'Sial' batinnya tak henti-hentinya menggerutu.

"Hahahaa.. Ibu juga menyayangimu sayang. Ibu berangkat dulu, uang sakunya sudah Ibu taruh di atas kulkas. Nanti ambil saja ya sayang, kkkk~"

Sungmin mendengus. Apalagi sang ibu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil LAGI. Ya, hal ini sudah berlangsung sejak ia masih di Sekolah dasar, dan sampai sekarang ia masih harus mengambil uang saku di atas kulkas. Padahal teman-temannya sudah memiliki kartu ATM masing-masing, hanya dirinyalah yang masih mempertahankan 'tradisi' mengambil uang saku diatas kulkas seorang diri.

Beberapa kali tenggukan hingga gelas yang tadinya berisi separuh itu kini kosong. Perutnya sudah kenyang meski ia sedikit dongkol dengan keisengan Ibunya tapi ia tetap menyayangi sosok malaikat tak bersayap itu. Wanita kuat yang membesarkan dirinya seorang diri tanpa hadirnya seorang ayah. Ayah Sungmin sudah meninggal sejak ia masih dalam kandungan, hal itu membuat So Ra -sang Ibu bekerja ekstra untuk membiayai dirinya. Tak ada wanita kuat selain Ibunya, wanita berhati lembut, penuh perhatian, cantik dan juga menyayanginya tanpa henti. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga sang Ibu selalu diberi kesehatan dan umur yang panjang agar ia dapat membalas semua jasa sang Ibu terhadapnya.

Langkah kakinya mengarah menuju ke dapur, lebih tepatnya kearah kulkas. Meraih beberapa lembar uang yang disiapkan sang ibu untuk dirinya.

Setelah memasukkan uangnya kedalam sakunya, ia pun dengan malas keluar rumah dengan sebelumnya mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Sang Ibu memiliki kunci yang satunya hingga ia selalu mengunci pintu depan saat ia keluar rumah.

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah. Padahal sekarang sedang musim dingin, dirinya saja mengenakan syal tebal melilit lehernya dan juga coat tebal hangat yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

Hari ini hari senin, salah satu hari selain jumat dimana ia harus latihan bernyanyi di ruang kesenian. Ia di tunjuk untuk mengikuti lomba menyanyi mewakili sekolahnya. Ia sebenarnya malas untuk latihan, karena ia selalu datang terlambat di jam pelajaran. Hal itu membuatnya semakin tertinggal jauh diantara teman-temannya.

'Haah' ia menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum keluar dari rumahnya.

Jarak antara rumahnya dan halte bus tidak terlalu jauh, ia lebih memilih untuk jalan kaki saja daripada menggunakan sepedanya. Sambil berjalan menuju halte, ia memasang headset di telinganya. Memutar lagu-lagu kesukaannya di ponselnya. Ia adalah tipe orang yang tertutup dan cuek. Ia tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan banyak orang, karena itu merepotkan.

Diawal mereka akan semanis madu. Tapi dilain waktu mereka bahkan bisa lebih berbahaya dibandingkan racun sekalipun.

Ia sudah mengalaminya sendiri, dan ia sedikit.. Trauma untuk menjalin pertemanan lagi.

Setelah sampai di halte bus ia duduk, dilihatnya sekilas beberapa orang yang juga tengah menunggu kedatangan bus.

Tak menunggu lama bus berwarna kuning itu datang. Sungmin berdiri, bersiap untuk memasuki pintu bus yang terbuka secara otomatis. Ia menempelkan sebuah kartu yang dipergunakan khusus untuk menaiki transportasi umum. Diedarkannya pandangannya di seluruh penjuru bus.

Penuh, ia tak mendapatkan kursi untuk ia duduki. Tak ada pilihan lain selain berdiri dengan mengaitkan tangannya di sebuah pegangan yang memang diperuntukkan bagi penumpang yang tak kebagian kursi.

Namun ia tersentak saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

.

.

.

"Ibu sudah memasukkan obatmu di dalam tas. Jangan sampai lupa meminumnya saat istirahat nanti, jangan minum minuman bersoda, jangan terlalu lelah, dan ja-"

"-iya Bu, aku mengerti. Anakmu ini kan pintar"

Kalimat panjang tersebut hampir setiap hari ia dengar. Cho In Jung -Ibu dari Kyuhyun itu memang selalu menasehatinya sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah, hanya ke sekolah lho. Bukan ke Mars -,- dan Kyuhyun hafal sekali kalimat keramat tersebut.

Ibunya mendesah. Mengusap rambut kecoklatan milik anak bungsunya. Hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya harta berharganya saat ini. Ia berharap bisa menjaga Harta berharga itu selamanya, terkadang ia prihatin karena Kyuhyun besar tanpa seorang ayah yang bisa membimbingnya hingga dewasa. Semua karena keegoisannya, In Jung memilih untuk berpisah dengan ayah Kyuhyun dan melepaskan anak sulungnya -Cho Ah Ra yang jatuh ke tangan sang mantan suami. Jika keduanya tak saling berebut kebenaran dan membentengi diri dengan keegoisan, pasti keluarganya masih utuh, saling bercengkerama berempat.

Namun itu hanyalah angan belaka. Semuanya sudah terjadi, realita yang berbanding terbalik dengan angan-angannya.

"Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa tidak berangkat dengan supir saja, hm?"

In Jung pagi-pagi di gegerkan dengan keinginan anaknya itu. Kyuhyun berkata jika ia akan berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan angkutan umum. Padahal jelas-jelas sebuah mobil hitam mewah itu terparkir anteng di garasi rumahnya, tapi apa? Malah memilih berangkat dengan angkutan umum?

Belum lagi ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, kondisi fisik Kyuhyun tak sekuat orang lain yang membuatnya harus ekstra menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Ibu.. Ibu sudah menyetujuinya tadi" tolak Kyuhyun.

In Jung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, keinginan anaknya adalah prioritas untuknya. Bagaimana pun pula ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun merasa terkekang dengan semua tindakannya. Meski itu juga demi kebaikan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, berjanji pada Ibu jika kau akan berhati-hati. Hubungi Ibu jika ada sesuatu" ujarnya sambil merapikan coat coklat Kyuhyun.

Senyuman Kyuhyun mengembang. Ibunya memang yang terbaik!

"Aku mencintai Ibu"

Chup

Kyuhyun menempatkan sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan In Jung. Lalu ia bergegas keluar rumah dan menuju ke halte. Karena jarak antara rumahnya dan halte yang cukup jauh, ia pun menyuruh supirnya untuk mengantarkan dirinya ke halte.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke halte, senyumannya tak luntur sedikitpun.

Hari baru akan dimulai, ia memutuskan untuk maju. Jika tidak, ia tak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk 'memperlihatkan' dirinya.

Sampai di halte bus ia tak lantas duduk di bangku. Ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri menggu bus. Ia tak sabar, sampai rasanya jarinya terasa berkedut-kedut.

Wajahnya berbinar. Senyumannya semakin mengembang. Aneh, ia tak pernah sesenang ini saat bus datang. Seperti anak kecil yang tengah menunggu ayahnya datang.

Kyuhyun memasuki bus tersebut dan menempelkan kartunya. Siswi-siswi sekolah yang berada di dalam bus sontak pada girang saat Kyuhyun memasuki bus. Dalam hati Kyuhyun bernarsis ria. Beginilah nasib orang ganteng, begitulah sekiranya.

Matanya membidik tempat duduk kosong di sebelah kakek-kakek. Berusaha mengindahkan tatapan-tatapan dari para siswi itu.

Setelah beberapa saat bus yang Kyuhyun tumpangi mulai bergerak. Meninggalkan halte yang sempat menjadi tempat persinggahan bus tersebut.

Kurang lebih 10 menit bus itu berhenti di halte lain. Ini dia!

Kyuhyun celingukan di kaca jendela. Membuat sang kakek yang berada di sampingnya sedikit risih akibat ulahnya. Kyuhyun pun meminta maaf kepada sosok tua tersebut.

Matanya semakin berbinar, melihat sosok berbalut coat abu-abu dengan syal berwarna biru dongker melilit di lehernya. Darahnya berdesir lembut, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, matanya bahkan tak bisa terlepas dari sosok itu.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu nampaknya sedang kebingungan saat tak ada lagi bangku kosong yang tersisa. Namun sosok itu tak menyadari kehadirannya, pemuda manis itu memutuskan untuk berdiri.

Kyuhyun tak tega melihat sosok itu berdiri, dirinya memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah sosok itu.

"Maaf, kau boleh duduk disana" ujar Kyuhyun sopan. Namun tak ada respon dari pemuda mungil itu. Pandangan Kyuhyun jatuh pada kabel putih yang berada di sekitar telinga Sungmin, ternyata pemuda manis itu tengah mendengarkan musik melalui headset. Pantas saja dia tak mendapat respon dari pemuda manis itu. Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif untuk menepuk bahu Sungmin, hingga pada akhirnya mereka beradu pandang untuk sejenak.

Sungmin melepaskan headsetnya dan menghadap Kyuhyun. Tidak tahukah pemuda itu jika Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan debaran dihatinya?

"Kyuhyun, kan? Temannya Donghae?"

Deg

Dia mengenalnya!

Dia tahu namanya!

...Meski harus ada Donghae yang mengaitkannya.

.

.

NEXT OR NO!

UPDATE DI WATTPAD JUGA ^^ SILAHKAN MAMPIR Sita888


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter sebelumnya.._

 _"Kyuhyun, kan? Temannya Donghae?"_

 _Deg_

 _Dia mengenalnya!_

 _Dia tahu namanya!_

 _...Meski harus ada Donghae yang mengaitkannya._

Chapter 2

Dengan terpatah-patah kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pikir selama ini sungmin tak pernah tahu siapa dirinya. Perlahan perasaan senang menyelimuti hatinya, itu berarti ia bisa satu langkah lebih dekat dengan sungmin.

"K-kau tahu namaku?" tanya kyuhyun masih belum percaya.

Sedangkan sungmin menyerngit. Apa maksudnya itu? Tentu saja dirinya mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun, dia adalah peraih medali emas di olympiade Matematika beberapa waktu yang lalu bukan? Bahkan mayoritas teman sekelasnya terang-terangan mengatakan jika mereka menyukai kyuhyun. Bisa dibilang kyuhyun itu terkenal, jadi bukan hal aneh jika dirinya mengetahui nama kyuhyun. Ia juga tahu jika kyuhyun bersahabat dengan sahabatnya -Lee Donghae.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." jawaban sungmin kembali menggetarkan hati kyuhyun. Bisa dibilang suara yang keluar dari bibir mungil berbentuk huruf M itu terdengar bak melody menenangkan di terlinganya.

"Ah begitu rupanya -" kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Jujur ia gugup berhadapan dengan sungmin. Padahal baru hari ini ia memutuskan untuk mendekati sungmin, tapi keinginannya itu ternyata cepat sekali terwujud. Dan itu membuatnya nyaris menggila.

"-oh itu. Kau duduklah disana, biar aku yang berdiri." ujar kyuhyun. Itulah alasannya berdiri, membiarkan sungmin duduk di tempat duduknya dan rela berdiri hanya untuk sungmin.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menatapnya beberapa saat seperti tengah berkata, 'Apa kau serius?' melalui sorot matanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengulas senyuman tipis dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan sungmin lewat. Setelah melihat sungmin duduk di tempatnya tadi kyuhyun bersorak girang dalam hati.

Saat ia kembali melirik pemuda manis itu tanpa sengaja mereka beradu pandang, namun Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela bus. Sesekali berdehem untuk mengusir kegugupan yang selalu menghampirinya.

Sementara di tempat duduknya sungmin kembali memasang earphonenya dan mengabaikan tingkah aneh kyuhyun. Memang ini pertama kalinya ia bercakap-cakap dengan kyuhyun, tapi kenapa pemuda populer itu yang terlihat gugup? Harusnya kan dirinya, mengingat dirinya dikenal sebagai pribadi yang tertutup dan sulit menerima kehadiran orang baru dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Bus berwarna kuning yang mengantarkan keduanya sudah sampai, di sebuah sekolah yang memiliki halaman yang sangat luas.

Sunhwa Art High School, sebuah Sekolah high school yang 70% lebih fokus mengajar pada kesenian, mulai dari Tari, Vokal, Teater dan Instrumental. Sunhwa Art High School sendiri terletak di Neung-dong, Gwangjin-gu, tak begitu jauh dari pusat kota Seoul.

Kyuhyun sengaja memperlambat langkahnya agar sungmin berada di depannya. Entah mengapa ia lebih merasa nyaman saat sungmin berjalan di depannya, karena hal itu ia bisa menjaga sungmin dari belakang dan akan selalu memastikan jika sungmin baik-baik saja.

Seperti biasa, di gerbang sekolah segerombol perempuan sudah bersiap menyapa dirinya, bukannya keGRan, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ssi." koor para siswi sekolah lain itu. Sungmin yang kebetulan melihat itu hanya mendengus, ternyata kyuhyun lebih populer dari apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Bahkan siswi-siswi dari sekolah lain itu rela menunggu kedatangan kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, juga" balas kyuhyun sopan. Tak lupa ia memamerkan senyuman tipis yang mampu membuat para fangirl nya itu ber 'kyaa kyaa' ria.

Sungmin yang tak suka kebisingan itu pun menutup kedua lubang telinganya menggunakan earphone putihnya. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan keramaian yang di ciptakan para penggemar kyuhyun.

Melihat sungmin yang melanjutkan langkahnya, kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit kepada para penggemarnya lalu berlalu menyusul sungmin.

Suasana sekolah sudah cukup ramai. 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, namun ia tak gusar. Ia malah mengikuti kemana sungmin melangkah.

Sungmin berjalan menuju ke sebuah gedung yang berseberangan dengan gedung kelas 11, bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi. Para siswa yang masih berada di halaman maupun diluar kelas segera memasuki kelas mereka. Menurut kyuhyun bel masuknya terlalu pagi, yaitu pukul 7:15 waktu korea setempat. Jika dia menjadi kepala sekolah ia akan membuat jam masuk menjadi pukul 8:30 agar para siswa tidak sering terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Ruangan itu sepi. Tentu saja, mengingat kelas itu tidak di gunakan saat hari senin. Hari senin menjadi hari bebas pelajaran kesenian, mereka harus fokus pula dengan pelajaran umumnya. Kyuhyun masih mengikutinya, sedikit memelankan langkah kakinya saat sungmin memasuki ruangan yang masih gelap itu.

Pelan hingga nyaris tak mengeluarkan suara, kyuhyun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Sial! Ruangan apa yang segelap ini? Dirinya tak dapat melihat keadaan sekitar.

Ctak!

"Kau mengikutiku?"

Mata kyuhyun seakan terkejut dengan datangnya sinar yang berasal dari beberapa lampu putih itu, jujur ia jarang ke gedung kesenian ini. Karena gedung kesenian ini adalah gedung kesenian lama yang jarang di gunakan, namun tak sepenuhnya dianggurkan begitu saja. Gedung ini masih berfungsi namun tak seproduktif gedung kesenian yang baru.

Retina matanya berhasil menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Suara tenor yang tadinya bersuara sekarang diam menanti jawabannya.

Jauh di depannya sungmin sedang melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Wajah manis itu terpasang datar, kemudian suara ketukan sepatu terdengar dari pemuda manis itu.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kuat. Seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah oleh sang korban bahkan sebelum ia melancarkan aksinya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Hehe.. Apa itu mengganggumu?" jawaban yang lebih mengarah ke pertanyaan itu membuat sungmin cengo. Apa yang pemuda itu katakan? Secara langsung tentu saja mengganggunya, dia akan berlatih bernyanyi selama satu jam disini dan apa pemuda itu akan menungguinya? Apa-apaan itu?

Sementara kyuhyun hendak melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke laut. Bagaimana bibirnya dengan lancang mengatakan hal tersebut ? Dirinya sendiri bahkan baru sehari terlibat percakapan dengan sungmin, apa sikapnya ini berlebihan? Oh ayolah, ia sudah memutuskan untuk ingin lebih dekat dengan sungmin, jadi tidak apa-apa kan?.

"Aku tidak bisa berlatih jika ada orang disini." ujar sungmin melepaskan kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Ia membuka syal biru dongkernya dan meraih beberapa lembar kertas yang berada diatas piano.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia tak bisa menjawabnya, nalurinya ingin disini bersama sungmin dan menemani pemuda manis itu latihan bernyanyi. Ia tahu jika sungmin sangat berbakat dalam bernyanyi dan ia ingin mendengar suara tenor merdu itu beralun di hadapannya.

"A-anggap saja aku tidak ada." sanggah kyuhyun mencoba menolak untuk pergi dari sini. Oh ayolah, ia hanya ingin menemani saja, ia berjanji tidak akan mengganggu sungmin saat latihan.

"Kenapa aku harus begitu?"

Sungmin jengah. Laki-laki yang menjadi sahabat dari sahabatnya itu begitu bebal. Sepertinya sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa berlatihan jika di tunggui oleh orang asing. Ia lebih suka sendiri.

Kyuhyun memutar otaknya lagi. Mencari alasan agar ia bisa berada disini saat sungmin juga berada disini.

Laki-laki itu pun melangkah mendekati sungmin.

"Karena aku ingin mendengar suaramu." jawabnya jujur. Mata onyx itu menghujam langsung kedua foxy yang masih mengerjab itu. Sungmin diam, ia turut menyelami onyx penuh misteri itu. Jujur, kyuhyun memiliki mata yang Bagus.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa." lagi-lagi sungmin berkeras kepala menolak kehadiran kyuhyun.

Sedikit tersinggung namun kyuhyun paham dengan situasi ini. Bukan hal mudah bagi sungmin yang sudah terkenal menjadi pribadi yang tertutup untuk membiarkan seseorang baru memasuki kehidupannya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku akan menjadi anak anjing manis."

Kyuhyun kembali melakukan negosiasi dengan sang pujaan hatinya. Dirinya bahkan memasang senyuman yang teramat manis yang membuat sungmin melengos. Wajah putih sungmin menjadi merah melihat senyuman kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak terpesona saat pria tampan, populer, jenius tengah mati-matian memohon kepadanya hanya untuk mendengar suaranya?

Meleleh kau nanti!

Sungmin beranjak. Ia membalikkan badannya dan meraih sebotol air mineral dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau bisa duduk di pojok sana. Buat dirimu tak terlihat olehku" mendengar ucapan sungmin, kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia pun mengangguk dan menuruti apa kata sungmin. Ia memilih tempat di pojokan yang lumayan jauh dari sungmin. Tapi ia tak masalah dengan itu, asal ia bisa melihat sungmin dan mendengar suara tenor merdu itu, ia terima.

Seperti janjinya tadi, kyuhyun duduk tenang di pojok ruangan seperti anak anjing. Sungmin sempat melirik kyuhyun sekilas. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya guna menyembunyikan senyuman gelinya. Memang kyuhyun bebal, keras kepala dan sedikit menyebalkan, namun ia baru tahu jika kyuhyun sedikit... Menggemaskan di matanya.

Sungmin melakukan pemanasan, itu dilakukan agar ia merasa rileks saat berlatih nanti. Beberapa lirik lagu yang sudah dipersiapkan pihak sekolah pun sudah berada di tangannya. Ini kali keduanya berlatih menggunakan lagu-lagu tersebut hingga ia masih harus membaca teks lirik, ia belum hafal. Namun ia akan menghafalnya sebentar lagi, ingatannya jauh lebih baik daripada otaknya digunakan untuk bermain eksak.

 _Neol pumgi jeon alji moshaessda_

(Sebelum aku memegangmu, aku tak tahu)

Kyuhyun terpesona. Suara tenor itu mulai mengalun, meski sungmin hanya memakai botol mineral sebagai pengganti mic, tapi suara tenor itu sudah mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

 _Nae meomun sesang itorok_

(Bahwa dunia yang ku tempati)

 _Chanranhan geoseul_

(Itu secerah ini)

 _Jageun sumgyeollo daheun saram_

(Aku menyentuhmu dengan napas kehidupan)

 _Geop eopsi nareul bulleojun sarang_

(Ini adalah cinta yang memanggilku tanpa rasa takut)

 _Mopsido johassda_

(Aku sangat menyukainya)

Jantung kyuhyun berdetak cepat, darahnya berdesir hebat. Suara halus itu menyentuh hatinya dan meremasnya lembut. Menghantarkan buaian-buaian Indah yang membuatnya nyaman.

 _Neoreul jikyeobogo seollego_

 _(_ Memandangmu, berdebar hatiku)

 _Useupge jiltudo haessdeon_

(Meskipun aku sangat cemburu)

 _Pyeongbeomhan modeun sungandeuri_

(Dengan semua momen biasa-biasa ini)

 _Kamkamhan yeongwon_

(Dalam kegelapan yang abadi)

 _Geu oraen gidarim sogeuro_

(Dalam penantian panjang)

 _Haessalcheoreom niga naeryeossda_

(Kau menyinariku bagai sinar mentari)

 _Neol nohgi jeon alji moshaessda_

(Sebelum aku melepasmu, aku tak tahu)

 _Nae meomun sesang itorok_

(Bahwa dunia yang kutempati)

 _Sseulsseulhan geoseul_

(Itu sesunyi ini)

 _Goun kkocci pigo jin i gos_

(Bunga-bunga mekar kemudian layu)

 _Dasineun eopseul neoraneun gyejeol_

(Musim mu takkan pernah datang lagi)

 _Yoksimi saenggyeossda_

(Aku mulai menjadi serakah)

 _Neowa hamkke salgo neulkeoga_

(Aku ingin hidup bersamamu, menua bersamamu)

 _Jureumjin soneul majjapgo_

(Memegang tangan keriputmu)

 _Nae salmeun ttatteushaesseossdago_

(Dan mengatakan betapa mesranya hidupku)

 _Dan hanbeon chukbok_

(Itu hanyalah anugerah)

 _Geu jjalpeun majuchimi jina_

(Setelah pertemuan yang singkat itu)

 _Bismulcheoreom neoneun ureossda_

(Kau menangis bagai hujan)

 _Hanbeonjjeumeun haengbokhago sipeossdeon baram_

(Aku ingin bahagia suatu saat)

 _Neokkaji ulge mandeureosseulkka_

(Yang kan membuatmu menangis)

 _Modu ijgo saragara_

(Lupakan segalanya dan melangkah ke depan)

 _Naega neol chajeul teni_

(Karena aku akan datang padamu)

 _Ni sumgyeol dasi nareul bureul ttae_

(Ketika napasmu memanggilku lagi)

Merinding. Bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika saat lagu tersebut mencapai klimaksnya. Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Sungmin sungguh menyanyikannya dengan hati, kyuhyun dapat merasakan itu.

 _Ijji anhgessda_

(Aku takkan pernah lupa)

 _Neoreul jikyeobogo seollego_

(Memandangimu, berdebar hatiku)

 _Useupge jiltudo haessdeon_

(Meskipun aku sangat cemburu)

 _Niga jun modeun sungandeureul_

(Dengan semua momen yang kau berikan padaku)

 _Eonjenga mannal_

(Kelak, kita akan bertemu lagi)

 _Uri gajang haengbokhal geunal_

(Itu akan menjadi hari terindah)

 _Cheosnuncheoreom naega gagessda_

(Aku akan datang padamu bagai salju pertama)

 _Neoege naega gagessda_

L(Aku akan datang padamu)

ㅡAilee - I will go to you like the first snow.

Lagu Bagus itu ditutup dengan suara halus sungmin yang manis.

Sosok yang baru mengakhiri lagu pertamanya itu masih terdiam dan membaca ulang lirik tersebut.

Prok. Prok. Prok

Namun sebuah suara tepuk tangan membuatnya menoleh, siapa lagi kalau bukan kyuhyun pelakunya. Bukankah dia tadi sudah bilang untuk tak membuat dirinya terganggu?

Sungmin mengisyaratkan kyuhyun untuk tenang dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir pulmnya.

"Suaramu seperti suara dari surga." ujarnya dari kejauhan, tak mempedulikan hirauan dari Sungmin.

Entah mengapa ia menyukai hal itu, dipuji oleh kyuhyun membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Selama ini ia selalu di banding-bandingkan dengan Kim Ryeowook, pemuda yang bertubuh mungil sama seperti dirinya, berwajah manis dan bersuara indah. Ryeowook teman sekelasnya, mereka dekat... Dulu. Sebelum sesuatu hal membuat mereka terpecah.

.

.

.

.

KyuMin momennya udah banyak tuh wkwkwk kyu jahil ya.

Chapter 3 udah update di wattpad^^

RnR jusseyo~


End file.
